


Flower Language

by notcooljamie



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Accidental Kissing, FLOWER PUNS, Flower Language, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcooljamie/pseuds/notcooljamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florist!Masato is quite surprised when a new customer comes in with a surprising request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

The flower shop was quiet in exception for the sounds of the florist arranging some vibrantly colored flowers into a bouquet, with the occasional noise of footsteps as a citizen walks by the flower shop only to slowly fade out as they passed it after giving the store window a quick glance. The florist’s lips curled into a satisfied smile as he finished arranging a fifth bouquet and silently set it up for display in the window, placing his hands on his hips with a content sigh. _Masato_ , the florist glanced around his small flower shop, wearing a small smile on his lips with an equally small nod of satisfaction seeing that he didn’t have much else to do, other than simply sit behind the counter and wait for customers.

Once again with the shop was as quiet as ever, Masato sitting with his legs crossed over each other as he picked up from where he left off in his book, his thoughts drifting off as he got absorbed in the story. For a while all was silent except for Masato flipping a page in the book, his eyes glancing up as there was a small jingle of the bell hanging from the shop entrance signalling that he had a customer. Masato sat up straight and put his book away with a bookmark, giving his usual ‘Welcome to the shop’, smiling politely at the man making his way over to the counter. Masato briefly glanced over the man’s features, taking notice of the crazy silver hair and multi-colored eyes.

“Hello, how may I help you--” _Slam!_ Masato’s words were interrupted by the man slamming down twenty dollars, wearing an irritated expression, and Masato could only hope the man’s anger wasn’t aimed towards him. Masato watched the customer with a surprised expression, having flinched from the man’s swift action, waiting with widened eyes to see if the man would say something, still wearing his polite smile.

_“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘Fuck you’ in flower?”_ The man’s inquiry surprised Masato, seeing as he had never gotten such a request from a customer before, watching the man with a surprised expression for a moment before actually answering his question.

“...W-Well, I believe that’d be…” Masato paused to think for a moment, “A bouquet of geraniums, foxglove, meadowsweet, yellow carnations, and orange lilies…?” Masato responded, looking a little bit uncertain due to the fact he had never had a customer request how to insult someone in flower language before. The man let out a brief sigh, sliding the twenty dollars over to Masato.

“And how much would that be?” The man questioned, standing in front of the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. Masato briefly counted the dollars, glancing up at the customer, “That would be about thirty dollars…” Masato responded, and in turn the man nodded and slid ten more dollars over to Masato. After counting the money once more, Masato gave a small nod and set the money back down onto the counter, walking away and quickly arranging the bouquet of the flowers that the customer wanted.

After doing all that, Masato finally handed the bouquet over to the man with a polite smile, placing the money into the cash register, “Have a nice day, please come again.” Masato spoke in his usual polite tone like whenever a customer was about to leave, offering the man his receipt. To Masato’s confusion, the man didn’t simply leave after taking the receipt, but first took a pen out of his pocket and wrote something down, only to swiftly take his leave after returning the receipt to Masato.  
Masato looked down at the receipt in confusion, his eyebrows knitting themselves together as he read what the man had written down. Unsure of how he should react as he stared down at the phone number written at the top of the receipt in messy handwriting, accompanied by a message reading, _‘My phone number.’_ and nothing else to Masato’s confusion.

Cobalt blue eyes flickered up only to see the man already out the door, fading into the sight of people walking down the sidewalk and past the flower shop, Masato’s lips pursing as he let a sigh slip past his lips, sitting behind the counter as he saved the number that was written down into his contacts.

The man stared down at the sidewalk with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, walking down the street with a feeling of confusion as to why he decided to give the florist his number, and only came up with the conclusion that it was because the florist was… _attractive_. _Ranmaru_ breathed out a sigh, assuming he’d be going again since he wasn’t thinking the florist would actually save his number.

  
                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bright rays of sun beamed in through Ranmaru’s bedroom window, earning a sleepy grumble from him as he begrudgingly got up. He stretched and yawned, grabbing his phone and unlocking it to check what time it was, noticing that he had a missed call from an unknown number, his expression shifting into one of confusion as he tapped the number to call back.

The phone rang for a couple moments before someone picked up, Ranmaru speaking first, “Oi, who is this?” Ranmaru grumbled, feeling grumpy seeing as he’s not much of a morning person, letting out another quiet yawn. To Ranmaru’s surprise, a semi-familiar voice rang out on the other line.

“...Uhm, this is the florist from yesterday, you wrote your phone number down on the receipt…?” Ranmaru shot up to sit up straight when he heard the florist’s voice, surprised that the florist had actually called him. Unsure how to respond, seeing as he didn’t actually expect the other to save his number, much less call him.

“...Hello…?” The florist’s voice rang out again, sounding uncertain due to the fact Ranmaru had been silent for a couple of moments.

“...Yeah, hi. I didn’t think you were going to actually call me…” _‘I just thought it was worth a shot…’_

A small hum of understanding was made on the other end of the line, “...I see. Then, if I might ask, why did you offer me your phone number…?” The florist spoke, sounding curious.

Ranmaru let out a small sigh, running his fingers through his messy bed hair, staying silent for a minute or two. “...Because you’re attractive, so I thought it may be worth a shot… Wouldn’t know if I hadn’t tried, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Ranmaru before, so I apologize if I make him a bit out of character, I'm open to constructive criticism on how I write him. The prompt that made me think to do this fic is this: http://hijirimama.tumblr.com/post/145941692657/flower-shop-au
> 
> Also, sorry that this chapter was a bit short.


End file.
